Twisted Hearts Twisted Love
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: A new school bad boy, paired with the schools angel! It's seems all perfect at first but when secrets from the past start to show up Gaara suddenly has to leave and Hinata's angelic heart is broken,then that when things go from bad to just strange!
1. Chapter 1:New School, New Day, New Fight

**_Chapter 1: New Day, New school, New Fight_**

My dream or rather _nightmare_ was like any other I had: I was consumed by darkness; Thrown into a bottomless pit of black with no hope of ever making it out but something strange caught my eye. Something different that smelt of blood covered up with lavender. Then I saw a white light shining out of nothing.

Before Gaara could get some sort of glimpse as to what it was that he saw he suddenly woke up in his room again.

It was only 4 in the morning but he decided to get up anyway so he didn't have to revisit the same abyss.

He went downstairs to the kitchen and made himself cereal for breakfast when Temari walked into the room.

"Gaara, I'm glad to see you're ready for school but why are you not wearing the uniform?" She asked.

"Because I'm not going to a Konoha school. Especially a private school." He replied.

"Oh yes you are! Suna private schools don't supply great educations the way Konoha private schools do, so you're going! Plus all the other private schools expelled you for fighting."

"Well then I'll just get into more fights and get kicked out of this school."

"Look Gaara, I don't really have time for your games right now. Mom would've wanted you to get a good education and that's what I'm doing so please don't start any fights." She told him with her hands on her hips.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Fine but if they punch me first I'm gonna fight back."

"Just as long as you don't start it. Oh and try to at least make one friend this year. It would help me sleep better at night and Mom would've wanted it that way." She said.

Gaara was silent for a while. Temari was still there waiting for his reply.

"Fine. I'll try to make at least _one_ friend. Are you happy now?" He said feeling irked.

"Yes I am, thank you." She responded and left.

He got up from the table and put his dishes in the dish washer then went to his room where he put on his uniform for school.

The uniform was average looking. Black pants, white jacket, and a choice between a plain white or black shirt under it. He chose the black of course and wore the jacket open.

Gaara hated the fact that he had to go to a private school but he had little choice in the matter.

He walked out of his room and into the living room where he took a seat on the couch and started reading.

As he looked at the time again he noticed he had a few extra minutes before he needed to leave but he decided to get a head start anyway.

When he arrived at school there was barely any students there. He saw a girl with long blue hair in the girls' school uniform and instantly thought she was a teachers' pet because she looked like the type who got all A's and loves to be at school, but as she passed he didn't see a look of joy instead she had a look of despair...

He saw that her locker was right next to his and that they had all the same classes together. He noticed that in each class she chose not to talk, though when she was called on she turned red but still gave the correct answer.

During the last period of the day, which was Algebra 2, Kurenai let the class have the last 15 minutes to themselves.

Gaara found himself watching the blue haired girl. He turned to a girl sitting next to hiim. "What's that girl's name over there?" He asked pointing to her.

"Oh, you're talking to me? That's Hinata Hyuuga. She's one of my best friends." The girl said enthusiastically. Gaara turned his head towards the girl called Hinata once more.

"I'm Sakura, by the way. What's your name?"

"Uhh...Gaara." He didn't really care about her name but he remembered Temari's words about trying not to start anything.

"So, you're from Suna right? Well, how come you moved to Konoha?" She asked.

Gaara felt she was getting too nosy but he answered,"Because my Sister wanted me to."

The girl was about to say something else but a blond haired boy caught her attention. "Finally..." Gaara mumbled to himself so no one could hear.

He watched the Hyuuga girl as she was reading. Everything about her _seemed_ normal but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Suddenly the bell rang and the girl left the room before anybody got up.

Gaara got up and left too. He got his stuff from his locker quickly and started leaving. As he was turning the corner he ran into someone knocking them down.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" Before he finished he looked down and saw it was the Hyuuga girl.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to run into y-you. I-I wasn't paying attention!" She said gathering her stuff together.

Gaara helped with her stuff, then helped her up.

"It's not your fault. It was mine." Gaara said trying to sound polite.

"O-okay." Hinata said. Before Hinata could say anything else someone stood next to her.

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" The guy asked.

Gaara recognized the black hair and the red eyes. It was one of the Uchiha sons. Gaara knew instantly he didn't like him.

"Oh no-no. He was helping me." She said quickly.

"So you're the new kid, huh?" Sasuke said.

Gaara didn't answer. Instead he began walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke asked stepping in front of Gaara.

"Get out of my way way." He ordered.

"Why don't you make me." Sasuke said grinning.

Gaara stood there for a second gritting his teeth, then he suddenly pushed Sasuke out of his way and began walking again, but turned and face Sasuke determined to fight him.

Hinata saw that Sasuke was going to go after Gaara so she pushed him as well.

Sasuke was take off balance again. He fell to the floor, which made him hit his head on a locker.

Hinata was shocked at what she did. She was afraid of how he would react if she stayed so she ran out of the school as fast as she could.

Gaara witnessed everything that happened. He was expecting Sasuke to hit him. In fact he wanted him to hit him, so he could fight back and get expelled, but for some reason Hinata pushed Sasuke stopping him in his pursuit.

"Why?" Gaara thought to himself. he chased after Hinata to ask her that very question.

"She's certainly a fast runner that's for sure." He thought.

Gaara couldn't keep up with her and eventually he had lost her. Gaara found himself surrounded by rows of trees and he couldn't remember where he came from.

He was tired and out of breath so he sat under a great big willow tree and fell asleep. Dreaming about her...


	2. Chapter 2:Gaara's Girl

_**Chapter 2: Gaara's Girl**_

Hinata awoke to the sound of her alarm. She rolled out of bed and went to her closet and put on her uniform. A short black skirt, a white button-up shirt with a black jacket that had silver-lined wings, which was the school emblem.

After she finished getting ready she walked downstairs. Nobody was down there though. Her father was always working and just didn't have time for them and her little sister Hanabi was always going off on her own and spent most her time with Neji at his house.

Hinata got her things and then started walking to school. She took the long way today.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something moving quickly. She stopped and looked to see what it was.

She saw Gaara sleeping soundly beneath a willow tree. t\The sun was shining on him. Birds and little animals surrounded him. He looked like an angel that had fallen down from above.

Hinata stepped closer to him. she couldn't help but stare in awe at how beautiful he was when he was sleeping. She bent forward and touched his face, her heart suddenly racing faster than ever.

Then suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer kissing her lips with a almost fierce passion.

Hinata jerked back and slapped him. "What do you t-think you're doing?!"

Gaara looked up at her, realizing what he did. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He said not sounding very sincere.

Hinata blushed. "Uh... you just surprised me. Why are you out here anyway?" She asked as he got up and brushed off the dirt on him.

"I fell asleep after trying to chase you yesterday." He replied.

"You were the one chasing me?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah. Who did you think it was?" He asked.

"I thought Sasuke had started chasing me because I pushed him."

"Actually that was why I was chasing you. I was going to ask why you did that for me?"

"Well... uh... I just don't like to see people fighting and getting hurt." Hinata said.

Gaara knew from the sound of her voice this wasn't the real answer.

Hinata looked at her watch and saw that school would be starting soon.

"We'd better start heading to school before we're late."

"Whatever." Gaara said not showing he cared about making it in time.

"So, besides the fight with Sasuke how was your first day yesterday?" Hinata asked.

"It was boring... but it was easy, I guess." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded her head. "If you don't like the school then why do you go here?"

"It's not that I don't like it it's just that I don't like some of the people there. They're kind of annoying. Like that Sakura girl, she talks a lot and Sasuke is rude."

Hinata looked down.

Gaara, noticing this added,"But you're not that bad."

Hinata looked up and blush at this. "Uhh th-thanks."

Gaara blushed a little. "Yeah well I'm only saying that because you hardly talk and you don't get into random fights with people, so don't get the wrong idea." Gaara said.

Hinata nodded her head,"Okay."

When they got to the school everyone saw them come in together. Many people were staring and pointing and whispering amongst eachother.

Gaara and Hinata went to their lockers and grabbed their things.

As Hinata was walking down the hallway she could have swore she heard people saying the words "She's going out with the new guy" and "They were practically all over eachother on their way to school." Before Hinata could figure out what was going on someone grabbed her arm and pulled her in the computer lab.

All her stuff fell on the floor of the lab.

"So the reason why you pushed me was to protect your emo boyfriend?" Sasuke said tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Wh-what? What do you mean 'boyfriend?!'"

"Don't try and act like you don't know. It's all over the school and plus Naruto and I saw you two kissing near that tree." Sasuke said.

"You were the ones following me?" Hinata said shocked.

"That's besides the point. Even if I was beating up your little boyfriend you still had no right to do what you did and now you have to pay..." He said.

He had a smug grin on his face that Hinata didn't like at all.

He starting pushing her to the wall.

"S-stop Sasuke." Hinata said as he started to put his hand on her hip.

"Sasuke! I said stop!"

"Or what? What are you going to do. You can't over power me. You can't call for help no one would be able to hear you anyway. So shut up."

He started to slide along her body tracing every curve.

"Stop!"

"Shut up."

Sasuke start to pull on her skirt when someone came in and punched him.

"She said stop." Gaara said glaring at Sasuke who was holding his face. He was about to say something more but didn't instead he said,"Whatever. I'm leaving." Then he got up and left.

"Are you okay?" Gaara bent over and helped her pick up her stuff.

"Umm...y-yes thank you for h-helping me." Hinata said still in shock of what just happened.

"Come one...I'll walk you to class." Gaara said.

"Okay." Hinata replied walking out of the classroom.

When they entered first period English everyone was staring at them and whispering to each other. The teacher, Kakashi didn't bother to even look up at them.

"Please take a seat and don't be late to my class again you two." He said.

Hinata quickly took a seat but Gaara took his time.

"Okay, so if you turn your books to page 567 you will find you assignment for tonight's homework. I want you to do questions 1-40 and this will be due tomorrow and if you do not turn it in it will be detention. I suggest you get started on it now that way you won't have a lot to do at home." Kakashi said and turned back to his romance novel.

Hinata started working on it right away. When she finished the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

Gaara got his things together.

Every class seemed slow until finally lunch came.

Gaara was surprised Hinata wasn't the first one out like she usually was.

They were they only two in the classroom.

"How come you're not going to lunch?" Gaara asked.

"I'm not feeling very hungry." She said.

"Now that I think of it you skipped lunch yesterday too. How come?"

"I'm just not hungry. I had a big breakfast. That's all." She said.

Gaara gave her a wary look. He started leaving.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm leaving school."

"W-what?!? You can't skip!" She said. She got up and started following him. She pulled on his arm trying to stop him but he over powered her.

Gaara went to his car and drove away quickly.

Hinata stood there unable to believe her eyes. She went back to the empty classroom and sat in her seat. There was still 30 minutes left of lunch.

About 15 minutes later Gaara came in the classroom with a bowl of ramen.

"Here." He said setting own the bowl of food on her desk.

"Wh-at? W-why?" Hinata asked.

"Just eat it and don't complain." Gaara said.

He took his seat too watching Hinata who had a confused look on her face. She finally ate the bowl of ramen.

She faced Gaara. "Thank you for the food but you didn't have to w-waste your money on me." She said sounding sheepish.

"I'm not wasting it if it's for someone I like."

Hinata blushed at this.

She got up and threw away her food and sat back down.

There was still five minutes before lunch was over.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Gaara asked.

"Y-yes." Hinata said.

"Can I see it please."

"Uh sure." Hinata replied. She handed him her phone.

He put his number in her contacts and gave it back to her.

"If you wanna...uh... hang out just give me a call." He said.

Hinata grabbed her phone and put in her pocket. "U-um okay. Thank you." She said.

Though the day dragged on and was boring as usual, Hinata was completely at ease and she felt like almost nothing could ruin this for her. _Well almost._

_

* * *

_When Hinata got home the entire house was a mess. Hinata then heard some screaming from the kitchen.

"Hanabi! Are you alright!" Hinata rushed to the kitchen to find her little sister running around trying to catch a stray puppy.

"Sissy! Help me please!"

Hinata started to run after the puppy too.

After ten minutes she finally managed to catch it.

"How did she get in?" Hinata asked.

"I opened a window and he jumped in. He was alright at first but when the phone rang I jumped and scared him and I tried to get him but he was too fast. I'm so sorry I made a big mess. I'll clean it all up I promise!" Hanabi said.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her sister. "No you don't have to clean it by yourself. It's not your fault. I probably would have done the same thing."

She was still holding the puppy, who was now licking at Hinata's arms.

"I think he likes you." Hanabi said.

"Me too. I wonder if we could keep him."

"Oh really?!? Please can we! I've always wanted to have a pet, sissy, please!" Hanabi pleaded.

"Well just as long as Dad doesn't find out. We need to clean this mess up first though."

Hinata set the small puppy down and began to start cleaning.

After an hour they both finished.

When Hinata went back in the living room and saw that the puppy was clawing at the front door.

Hinata opened the door for the puppy and he jumped into someone's arms.

"Akamaru." The guy said. "Were you bothering people again?."

"Oh no he didn't b-bother us." Hinata said happily.

"Well I'm glad. He keeps getting out. He's too impatient and won't wait for me to get ready to take him for a stroll around the village."

"Wow. I see." Hinata said understandingly.

"I'm Kiba by the way. Me and my family just moved here to this part of Konoha." He said.

"Oh nice to meet you Kiba. Are you going to be g-going to the high school down the road?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'll be starting there tomorrow. Why? Do you go there too?" Kiba asked.

"Uh-huh. I c-can introduce you to everyone if y-you would like?" Hinata offered.

"Well that would be very helpful. I might be able to fit in a little more if a pretty girl like you introduced me to everyone."

Hinata started to blush.

"Uh... I-I'm n-not that pret-"

"Don't be so modest. Well, I better get home before my mom sends out search dogs for me. I'll see ya at school tomorrow!" Kiba waved at her and started to run home.

Hinata was still blushing from the compliment Kiba had given. When she got inside her phone started to ring.

"H-hello?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata. It's Gaara...I was won-wondering if..._'go on, tell her'_....if I could walk you to school tomorrow?" Gaara asked sounding almost embarrassed.

"Uh...s-sure."

"Okay. Then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Gaara hung up quickly.

Hinata walked upstairs to her room and started on her homework.

_Why? Why are boys' starting to take a sudden interest in me. I am no different than three years ago...well besides my physical changes but my personality is the same...I think._

After her homework she went to bed soundly.

_(Her dreams were way different than what they used to be...for some reason she was dreaming about Gaara!)_

_"Hinata...Hinata...please don't try to save me! They will hurt you!"_

_"I-I can't leave you. I won't! I love you, Gaara!"_

_

* * *

_**So that's the end of that chapter. Please tell me if you like it so far. Please review and I'm working on my Twisted Destines, the next chapter of Twisted Hearts Twisted Love, and a brand new story so please keep an eye for it!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Deserve Better

_**Chapter 3: You deserve better**_

Hinata woke up in a cold sweat.

"Good it was only a dream." She said.

She got up and got ready.

She looked at her clock. It was 7:23 and almost time for her to go to school.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and she rushed downstairs.

"Oh know I forgot Gaara was going to walk me to school." Hinata said as she got to the door.

She grabbed her stuff off the couch and opened the door.

"Hi Gaara!" Hinata said.

"Hey." He replied emotionless.

"We...uh better hurry before we're late." Gaara said.

"You're right... " Hinata responded not able to think of anything else.

Halfway through the walk to school someone was running behind them.

"Hinata! Wait up!" A guy's voice called.

Hinata turned around and it was Kiba who was waving his arms around.

When he finally caught up they started walking again.

"So is this your boyfriend?" Kiba blurted out, making Hinata turn bright red and Gaara blush a little.

"No! We're-uh- just friends!" Hinata said quickly.

"Hmm...'just friends' huh? Then I suppose he won't mind if I do this-" Kiba kissed Hinata's cheek.

She stopped and was completely in shock.

Gaara didn't stop, nor did he say anything he just walked away.

Kiba laughed at Hinata's reaction and started walking again.

"You better hurry before you're late for class!" Kiba called.

Hinata snapped out of it and quickly ran to the school where she hurried to her locker then to her homeroom.

Gaara and Kiba took their time however.

As Kiba was walking to class Gaara grabbed him and pulled him in a storage closet.

He turned on the light.

"What the hell, man!" Kiba snapped.

"Shut up and listen to me okay!" Gaara growled.

Kiba stopped talking for a moment.

"Now, why did you do that? What is your real motive with Hinata. You can't possibly like her, so why do that?" Gaara questioned.

"What is this an interrogation? I don't have to tell you a damn thing." Kiba replied.

"Tell me or I'll break your nose." Gaara threatened.

"Look I don't have to tell you anything but since I'm a good person I'll tell ya! My motive is like any other guys' motive: to get down her pants. Just like yours and just like any other guy she ends up seeing our motive is one thing and one thing only; sex." Kiba had a wide grin on his face, like he had just won an award or something.

Gaara tightened his fist and with quick speed he punch Kiba as hard as he could in the face.

He fell to the ground and with that Gaara went to class.

As he sat down the bell rung.

"Hmm... has anyone seen Kiba? I swear I just saw him a minute ago. Oh well." Kakashi said. "Alright now everyone get out your homework and pass it up front."

"Now today we are going to go into grammar. I know you've had to learn about this since fifth grade but seeing as most of you, with the exception of Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, and Tenten, seemed to have failed this portion of you last year test. So, turn to page 235 in your book and read the passages and once you're done do the practice quiz for your classroom assignment and the test for your homework. Don't fret though, because there are only five questions for each." Kakashi said.

Everyone brought out their books and either read it or pretended to read it.

Hinata finished both assignments within 15 minutes so it was no surprise when she gave her papers to Kakashi first.

When the bell finally rang she quickly walked to her Art class.

"Okay class! We have a fun activity for today. We are going to observe copies of famous portraits and try to interpret your own meaning of them!" Jiraiya said.

Hinata was assigned to Van Gogh's: Starry Night.

Jiraiya went to every kid who had a painting and asked for their interpretation until finally he got to Hinata.

"So, what do you feel when you see this painting?" He asked.

"Well, I feel that he was trying to show both worlds of night. Fright and beauty. I think that with so many stereotypes and bad things that happen at night the night is portrayed as scary and dangerous and you definitely get that feeling when you look at the long black plant, but when you look at the setting around it and how beautiful the sky is you get a sense of reassurance and that maybe night isn't as bad as everyone thinks it is." Hinata said.

Jiraiya was silent for a moment then, speaking with a loud voice he said,"Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous! I've never heard such a beautiful interpretation of that painting ever in my years of teacher! An A+ to the entire class!" He said happily.

He was about to open his mouth again but the bell rang. Hinata grabbed her stuff once more and headed out the door.

"Hmm...I wonder what happened to Kiba."

When Hinata entered the science room all the tables had six beakers, one magnet, a pair of tongs, and one burner.

"Alright everyone take your seats. We have an important lab to do today. We're going to mix iron fillings and sulfur powder. After you mix it I want you to use the magnet on the mixture. That alone uses three beakers. I want you to repeat then entire thing but before you use the magnet I want you to heat the mixed chemicals and then use the magnet afterwards. Write down on a piece of paper what happens when you try to use the magnet. Make sure you talk things over with your lab partner." Anko said. She passed out everyone a piece of paper and then began.

Hinata took her seat next to Sakura and began.

After she was done heating the chemicals she used the magnet. Nothing happened.

She thought about this for a second then set the beaker on the beaker-holder.

"Maybe the magnet isn't working." Sakura suggested.

"No, that's not it. It supposed to do that." Hinata said.

Anko came over to their table. "So, what do you think so far?"

"Well, because we heated the iron fillings and the sulfur powder it went under a chemical change making it impossible for the magnet to be able to get the iron filling."

"Very-well put."

"Well class, since all of you did a good job today and we didn't have any accidents, I'll assign no homework." Anko said.

The bell rang and Hinata walked to her next class; Gym.

"Hello my youthful teens! Today we are going to work on your endurance run so please all line up in a horizontal line behind the black line and when I say go, start running." Gai said.

Everyone did as he said.

"Okay now, on my mark! Get set! GO!" He yelled.

Everyone began to run or jog except for Shikamaru of course.

When the class was over everyone was exhausted and they quickly grabbed their stuff to go to lunch.

The rest of the day went by quickly but in all of her classes she didn't see Kiba, and Gaara was staring at her intently.

When the dismissal bell rang Hinata went to her locker and got her stuff. She waited for Gaara to get his stuff and then began walking.

"Gaara, is everything a-alright?" She asked curiously.

"No."

"W-what's wrong?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

Gaara sighed. "You let him kiss you. He doesn't even deserve you. He's an ass!"

"What do you mean he doesn't d-deserve me?"

"I talked to him earlier today and he said that all he wanted to do with you was... was get down your pants. That's why he was acting so nice." Gaara said clenching his fist.

"H-he told you that?" Hinata said shocked.

"Of course! Do you really think I would make something like this up!" He responded getting more angry.

"No of course not! I just can't believe that he acted so nice to me because he want to..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence.

"It doesn't matter anymore he deserved what I did to him."

Hinata looked at him with a confused face.

"Gaara...wh-what did you do exactly?"

Instead of going the short way they went the long way through the grove of trees.

"I punched him, like I did to Sasuke." He said.

She didn't say anything she just kept walking.

Suddenly Hinata slipped . Gaara tried to catch her but ended up slipping and falling on top of her.

Hinata was frozen. She couldn't help but blush.

Gaara was blushing too.

They were both breathing heavily and their hearts were racing.

Neither of them even thought of making the attempt to pull away.

Then, no longer able to control himself, Gaara leaned in and kissed her.

Hinata didn't hit him. She actually liked it.

Gaara could smell the sweet scent of lavender on her.

Abruptly, Hinata pushed Gaara from her.

He got up and offered to help her but she got up on her own.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said.

"I-It was my fault. I should be sorry." She said looking down.

"Of what? You didn't do anything." Gaara yelled.

"If I hadn't of fallen you wouldn't have slipped... and if I wasn't so gullible you wouldn't have had to hurt Kiba. I'm just a burden on you." Hinata said.

Gaara started to get mad again.

"Damn it! Don't you get it? I like you. That's why I act like this, that's why I kissed you, and punched two guys for messing with you, it's because I like you Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata didn't say anything which wasn't helping Gaara's mood.

"I'm going home!" Gaara yelled angrily.

Hinata watched him go, wanting so badly to tell him 'wait' but didn't.

When he disappeared Hinata felt her heart beginning to hurt.

It started to rain but Hinata didn't seem to notice at all.

She began to walk home again.

Only a few minutes passed when she fell to her knees.

"I'm so stupid! I-I can't believe I just let him walk away." Hinata shouted no longer able to hold back the tears that were falling from her face.

She crawled under a large tree and sat there, with her hands around herself and her head on her knees; crying.

She cried until she couldn't cry anymore and then, in the rain, she laid her head on the ground staring at the wet grass.

"Hey, are you alright?" Someone said as they ran over to her.

She looked at them.

It was Itachi.

She got up quickly and grabbed her stuff.

"I-I'm fine." She said. She tried to walk away but she began to lose her balance.

Itachi went over to her and helped her stand.

"You don't look fine. Maybe I should call someone for you." He suggested.

"J-just stay away from me. I want you and your brother to both stay away from me!" She said.

She pulled away from him and started to run away from him.

Itachi ran after her.

"_So this is the girl Sasuke got punched for_." Itachi thought to himself.

Hinata looked behind her and saw that he was chasing her.

When she turned back around she tripped over a root and hit her head.

Her vision began to blur.

_Gaara..._

"Where the hell did she go?" Itachi wondered. "She must've went home."

* * *

"Damn. I shouldn't have left her out there alone. I better go back before she gets herself in trouble." Gaara thought. He turned around and started to walk back.

After a few minutes of walking he saw something on the ground.

"What the- Hinata!" Gaara shouted.

He turned her over and saw that her head was bleeding and that she had two huge bruises on her leg.

"What the hell happened. Shit, I need to get her to the hospital." Gaara said.

He picked her up and ran her to the nearest hospital.

As he busted into the door the receptionist jumped out of her seat and called a doctor immediately.

The doctor rushed over to Gaara with a stretcher.

Gaara placed Hinata on it.

"Alright tell me what happened." The doctor said.

"I don't know. I found her this way in the grove of trees outside of school. I was walking with her and then I got mad and left her there. When I came back I saw her on the ground."

"Hmm. Well let's hope it's nothing serious." The doctor took took Hinata to the emergency room and started to look at her.

One of the nurses there made Gaara stay in the waiting room until the doctor was finished.

After an hour the doctor came out with blood on his hands... Hinata's blood.

Something in Gaara stirred but he didn't know what. The scent of lavender and blood filled his nose and lungs.

When the doctor spoke he snapped out of it.

"Well, she'll be alright. A cracked rib, some minor lacerations, and a couple of stitches; but she'll be alright. She needs to be more careful next time and she needs to go to her family doctor to get her stitches removed in six weeks. Her ribs will heal but it's gonna be painful so I suggest she take some pain killers. Just try to take care of her until then." the doctor said. "Usually we would keep patients like Hinata over night but she insists on going home so we're gonna let her."

* * *

_**Well I hope you enjoyed and sorry it's been a while. I've been sick and dealing with a lot of stuff lately... Well see you next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Not Sorry

_**Chapter 4: I'm not sorry**_

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I just got mad and I had to get away before I did something I would regret." He said.

Hinata didn't say anything.

He breathed slowly so he could keep his temper.

"I understand that you're upset and I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you. It's my fault this happened."

"No. It was my fault. I-Itachi started chasing me and I got scared. I eventually lost him but I tripped and the next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital with the doctor looking at my x-rays."

"Itachi did this?" Gaara said getting angry.

Hinata started coughing and as she did so she coughed up a little blood on her hand.

Gaara could smell it, the blood and the scent it was intertwined with... _lavender_. The smell was so familiar yet so unknown.

He could feel it again... the thing that stirred inside him was beginning to wake.

"Gaara?" Hinata said.

Once again Gaara found himself fade back into reality.

"Uh... yeah?"

"Thank you for rescuing me again." Hinata said sheepishly.

"You're welcome..."

When they got to her home Hinata waved to him and went inside.

Gaara went to the drug-store but it was closed. "I guess I'll have to come back tomorrow." He said to himself and then went home.

It was still raining and he didn't have an umbrella, but he didn't care.

As he walked in the door he was soaked.

"Gaara!" Temari said.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

Gaara didn't say anything to her he just went to his room and changed his clothes.

He laid in bed the entire night unable to sleep.

The thoughts of Hinata continually coming into his mind, and with her came the scents.

Something about her was causing something to stir in him.

He had this horrible feeling like something bad might happen when it does awaken.

* * *

The next morning Hinata awoke with a big headache and to the sound of knocking at her front door.

Thinking it was her father she quickly put on some jeans, converse, and a tank top with a hoodie over it. She brushed her hair and teeth and then rushed downstairs.

"Hello fa-" Hinata stopped as she realized it wasn't her father.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm... I came by to drop off your medicine I would've gotten it to you last night but the drug-store was closed." He said.

"Oh. Thanks." She said.

She took the bag and opened the door wider.

"Do you wanna come in?" She asked.

"Uh- sure." He replied.

Gaara walked into the house. It was as big on the inside as it was on the outside.

He took a seat on the couch.

"Do you want anything to drink? We have tea, water, milk, juice, soda, anything really." She asked.

"Umm, no thanks I'm good." Gaara responded.

"Well, thanks for the medicine. I better go take some." She said.

She went into the kitchen, where she opened the bag and took one of the pills.

She walked back into the living room and sat on the chair next to the couch.

"Where's you father?"

"Oh he's on an important business trip." She replied.

"And the rest of your family?"

"Well, my little sister is at Neji's house and my mother passed away two years ago."

"So you live alone?" Gaara inquired.

"It wasn't always like this. Before my mom died we had a dog. It was a St. Bernard named Bear. It was my mom's best friend and Bear loved her so much that when she died Bear was never the same. She never played or wagged her tail she wouldn't even eat or drink. Finally, my father had to take her to the vets where they put her down. My father has thought about getting another dog so I won't be lonely but he hasn't had the time."

"Oh...I'm so sorry for you losses." Gaara said unable to think of anything else to say.

"It's okay. I thought that when they died I would never be able to get over it and I didn't but I was reminded to never forget them and always love them." Hinata said.

She couldn't figure out why she was telling him all of this it just seemed like she could tell him anything.

"You know if you really want a dog you can get it yourself." Gaara stated.

"I know but I'm just not sure what kind of dog I want."

"You could go to a professional like at the pet store I'm sure they'll help you with that." Gaara suggested.

"Okay that will work! Thanks for helping me." She said.

"Hinata, I think we need to talk about yesterday."

She didn't say anything she just looked at Gaara waiting for him to talk.

"I'm not sorry for kissing you but I don't want you to be sorry for it either. So, for now I'll go on pretending it didn't happen." He said nonchalantly.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing.

After a few minutes of silence Gaara got up and started walking towards the door.

"Well, I better go. I'll see you around I guess."

As he opened the door Hinata quickly got up.

"Gaara wait!"

She ran to him.

He turned in her direction and as he faced her she grabbed his head and kissed him.

As she stepped back she looked into his light blue eyes.

"I-I don't want you to pretend that it didn't happen Gaara. It's just I've been so overwhelmed lately. I'm sorry not about the kiss but of the way I've acted." She explained.

"It's...It's alright." Gaara replied. "Hinata, do you want to go out with me?"

Without any hesitation at all she replied,"Yes."

Gaara grinned.

"I have to go... but do you mind if I drive you to school?" He asked.

"No I don't mind at all. Thanks." Hinata replied.

Gaara kissed her on the cheek and left.

Hinata closed the door and leaned on it. Her knees were wobbly and her heart beat was racing.

Hinata pulled out her cell phone and starting dialing someone's number.

"Hello?" Sakura answered.

"Hi Sakura, it's Hinata. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to the pet store?" Hinata asked.

"Umm... sure! I'll be over there in like five minutes." She exclaimed and hung up.

Hinata put her phone in her pocket and went upstairs.

She grabbed her wallet and went over to her jar of saved money. She took half of it and put it in her wallet.  
Then, she went downstairs where she waited for Sakura.

When she saw Sakura pull up in the drive way she got up and went to Sakura's car.

"So, why do you want to go to the pet store?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm interested in getting a dog again." Hinata replied smiling at Sakura.

"Really? Who convinced you?" She asked.

Hinata hesitated to tell her but decided to tell her anyway. "Gaara."

Sakura was silent the rest of the ride to the store which made Hinata nervous.

As she went into the giant mall-like store she grabbed a cart and went straight to the puppy isle.

As Hinata was looking around Sakura walked off. She continued looking around at the puppy toys, food, treats, collars, medicine, and clothes, when she accidentally bumped into a girl with the same red fang marks as Kiba.

"Oh I'm s-sorry." Hinata said helping her up.

"Oh it was nothing." Hana replied.

As she got up she realized who the girl was. "You're Hinata aren't you? Wow! The Hyuga heiress at the Inuzuka pet store! Sorry I must sound weird of me to talk this way. By the way I'm Hana Inuzuka. I own this pet store and work in the veterinarian section of the store. So, are you interested in buying a puppy?" She asked.

Quickly realizing that Hinata still hadn't said anything she replied,"Oh y-yes!"

"Well I can help you with that. Have you owned a dog before?"

"Yes. She was a St. Bernard her name was Bear." Hinata responded.

"St. Bernard! That's not a dog you see everyday in Konoha! Well, are you interested in getting the same type of dog or are you looking for a different breed?" Hana continued questioning.

"Umm... I'll try a dog of a different breed." Hinata said.

"Ok! Well, you've owned a big dog before so let's start with the big dog breeds that you might want. Here follow me." Hana said happily.

She took Hinata into a different section of the store and brought her to a big play pen full of puppies of different breeds.

"This is our inter-racial puppy play pen! These are most of the big dogs. Feel free to go in and play with any of them I'll be right over there near the cash register if you need anything." She smiled and walked over to the cash register.

Hinata entered the play pen and sat on the ground with all the puppies.

She pet every one of them and loved them all. The one she was most interested with was a long haired black and white dog. She picked it up and it instantly started licking her. Hinata knew this was the puppy she wanted.

She got up with the puppy sitting happily in her arms and went to the cash register.

"Ahh a Border Collie! That's Colene! Do you want to purchase her?" Hana asked.

Hinata instantly answered,"Yes!"

"Alright now we have to get puppy stuff! Here let's put a dog bed in your cart so she can lay down." Hana explained, grabbing a green and white dog bed and placing it in Hinata's cart.

Hinata walked over to the cart and placed Colene in the bed.

"Alrighty then. Now, let's start with the puppy food. I recommend Orijen for puppies. It's very healthy for puppies and when Colene is old enough she can have the Orijen for big dogs. So, medicine-wise you don't need to worry about vaccinations, worm medicine, etc. that's already been taken care of. You will need to take her to a vet every year for her yearly vaccination. I checked her two days ago so, bring her to me every year for her rabies shot and other things and bring her in for a monthly check up to see how she's growing. Well, you can pick out treats, collars, toys, and furniture just call my name if you need anything at all." She said then went back to the cash register.

Hinata got a big bag of Orijen and went to the toy isle. She picked out several soft, squeaky, and bouncy toys for Colene. Then, she looked at the treats. "Hmm, I think I'll get the soft treats for her." She said to herself, grabbing three bags of soft chewy treats. Finally, she picked out a collar for Colene.

It was light purple with little butterflies on it. She got two that looked identical one that would fit her now and one that would fit her later as she got bigger.

When she finished she went to the cash register where Hana was waiting.

"All done? Okay then I'll ring you up and oh- here this is a gift from your friend. It's a name tag your friend picked it out and gave me your address. Here-" Hana said giving her that small purple heart-shaped tag.

Sakura was leaning against the wall of the store, smiling.

Hinata smiled back at her.

After they purchased everything Hana helped loading Sakura's car.

"Alright you guys have a good day." She waved and went back inside her store.

Hinata got into the car with her new puppy and Sakura drove to her house.

* * *

_**Hey guys sorry I haven't written for a while my computer is being mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy. I really love dogs so I had to add another dog into my story! I'm sorry! :) Well thanks for reviewing everyone and thanks for reading! :) PEace!**_

_**-Rumiko**_


	5. Chapter 5: I think I'm falling for you

**_Chapter 5: I think... I think I'm falling for you_**

* * *

Hinata came downstairs with her new puppy in her arms. It's been one week since she gotten her and everything has been great!

"I'm glad it's Saturday now I can finally spend time with you and you can meet Gaara!" Hinata said happily to her puppy.

Hinata fed Colene and then gave her a bath and a belly-rub. Everything a dog needs to be happy is right here.

Her phone rang and she set Colene down to play.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hi Hinata, it's Sakura."

"Hey Sakura! What's up?"

"Well... you know the dance that's coming up right?" She asked.

"Uh, not really. This is the first time I've heard about the dance coming up." Hinata replied.

"Really? Wow...you've been spacing out a lot lately! Well, anyway so we're having a dance next Saturday at school and guess who just go asked by Naruto to go to the dance? Me! See usually I would say 'no' because you used to like him and all but since you have Gaara I won't feel bad about being with him now. Isn't that great?" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you Sakura." Hinata said thinking about Gaara.

"So the reason I was calling was because I was wondering if you would like to go shopping tomorrow for dresses?" Sakura asked.

"I would love to go!" Hinata replied.

"Great! I'll see ya tomorrow after school. Well, I gotta go. Bye." Sakura said and then hung up.

Hinata was just about to sit on the couch when someone started knocking on her door.

She opened her door to see Gaara there waiting patiently with an uncomfortable smile.

"Hi Gaara! C-come in." Hinata said opening the door all the way.

He came in.

"I was just about to i-invite you over to show you-"

Gaara had his hands behind his back and he was very uncomfortable.

"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked.

He slowly pulled out his hand which held a dozen white roses."Here I bought these for you."

"Aww! They are so lovely!" She said smelling the roses. She took them and put them in a glass vase on the dining room table.

"Hinata, I was wondering if you would like to join me to the dance?" He said, his voice cracking a bit.,

Hinata stopped and looked at him then smiled. "I would love to go with you Gaara."

"Really? I mean, that's great! So, uh. What did you want to show me?"

"Huh? -Oh right! Give me a second and let me get her."

Hinata came back with the puppy in her arms. "I just got her. Her name is Colene! I love her so much don't you?" Hinata said happily.

"Uh... yeah she's really... umm cute." Gaara replied.

"I know and I'm really glad I got her." Hinata set Colene down and looked at Gaara.

"So how's your ribs healing?" Gaara asked.

"They're alright. Very painful though. The medicine has been helping a lot." Hinata responded.

"That's good." Gaara was about to say something more but his phone started to ring. "Hello? Really? Again? Urg! I'll be there shortly then!" Gaara said then hung up his phone.

"Sorry about that. Uh, I have to I'll see you soon 'kay?" Gaara told her. He gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek and then left.

Hinata spent her day with Colene and thinking about the dance next Saturday.

* * *

The next day Sakura and Hinata left early in the morning to go shopping for dresses.

"Hinata I've told you, every dance requires a different dress. You don't want to wear the same dress to two different dances it's completely barbaric. So, does this red one look good on me or does the short black one?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked at both of them. "Neither. How about this short red one?" Hinata asked handing it to Sakura.

She grabbed it and looked at it. The dress was red with black transparent fabric, and small black roses on the straps. "It's... SO CUTE! I love it! I can't wait for Naruto to see me in it. Thank you Hinata! Now it's time to look for your dress!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

They looked through many racks but Hinata couldn't find one that she liked. Finally at the last rack Hinata came across a long elegant blue dress. The waist was slim and corset-like, but from navel down it fanned out beautifully. There were small gems in between the bosoms and through-out the bottom of the dress. It was perfect.

Hinata grabbed it and tried it on. She walked slowly out of the changing room. "How do I look Sakura?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh! You look so amazing Hina! I love it on you! We have to get it for you!" Sakura told her. Hinata smiled and changed back into her regular outfit.

She looked at the tag and noticed it was marked down. "Okay I'll get it!"

The day went by fast but the week would go by faster than Hinata could ever imagine.

* * *

The whole week Hinata thought about this dance. Though she did he home work and class work the dance was all she could think about.

Finally the day came and it was Saturday, the day of the dance.

Hinata was at her house finishing her make-up when Gaara pulled up in the drive-way.

He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Hinata rushed down stairs and opened the door for him.

When Gaara got a good look at her he could not help but stare.

Her long hair was curled, she was wearing a little bit of light blue eye shadow, and she smelled of lilacs.

"Hinata... You look... so beautiful." Gaara told her not be able to say anymore.

Hinata smiled at this. "You really think so?" She asked.

"I don't just think; I know. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met I and I want you to know that." He replied.

Hinata blushed. "We better go before we're late." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah!" They quickly moved to the car and drove to the school.

When they arrived Gaara opened Hinata's door like a gentleman.

"Thank you." She said.

He returned a smile.

* * *

Inside, many people were hanging out near the refreshment tables and only a few were on the dance floor.

The DJ was playing mostly slow songs which was just perfect for the two of them.

"Would you care to dance?" Gaara asked with his hand extended for hers.

"I would love to." She responded, taking his hand.

They dance through the whole night not even caring when the songs were changed to fast-paced ones.

"Hinata, I just want you to know that I think... no... I know I'm falling in love with you and that I love you."

Hinata was taken aback by his sudden confession but she smiled. "I'm falling for you too, Gaara. And I love you."

Gaara twirled her and then kissed her lips.

"Good, I'm glad." He smiled and kissed her cheek again.

* * *

_ I hope you enjoyed this. It's really late here and I just wanted to update as much as I could. I hope you enjoyed peace! -Rumiko ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**_Chapter 6: Leaving_**

As Hinata walked through the hallways of school early Monday morning she noticed tension in the air.

For some reason Gaara didn't come to school today but that wasn't unusual.

As she continued to her first class she heard someone call for her.

"Psst, Hinata! Can you come here for a minute I need to ask you something?" Ino said.

Hinata walked slowly into the girls' restroom. "What do you need, Ino?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

She waited but there was no response. As she turned around Ino was standing in front of the doorway fir her arms on her hips.

"For the smartest student in school you really aren't that bright." Ino insulted.

"What do you want Ino?" Hinata asked again.

"Don't talk to me like that you stupid little witch!" Ino pushed Hinata to the wall of the bathroom. "You think you're so high and mighty flaunting yourself now that you have a new boyfriend! Well, let me tell you something; I'm not gonna let some tramp like you hurt my poor little Sasuke-kun's feelings like you did." Ino watched as a confused look crossed Hinata's face.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Sasuke told me everything. How you two started going out but you wanted to keep it a secret because you were seeing Gaara! Yeah, he told me all about it. How dare you break his heart like that!" Ino said spitefully.

"Ino I don't know what you're talking about I swear! Whatever Sasuke told you is a lie so let go of me!" Hinata said struggling to get away from Ino.

Ino punched Hinata in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her and she stopped struggling. "Sasuke warned me you might say something like this! Hmm... Look, I'm here to give you a message from Sasuke but before I did that I thought a little lesson should be taught first. Have you learned anything yet or do I have to teach you some more?" Ino threatened.

Hinata was silent. She was still holding her stomach.

A smile crept into Ino's face. "Good. Now, Sasuke told me to give this to you. Do as it says or I swear the next time we see each other I won't go easy on you." Ino threw a folded note on the ground at Hinata's feet and left.

Hinata began to couch up blood.

Suddenly Sakura walked in.

"What the hell happened he- Hinata!" Sakura rushed to Hinata's side and helped her up.

"Who did this to you?" Sakura asked.

Hinata reluctantly told her.

"I'm gonna wreck that stupid Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she picked up the note and read it.

"What does it say?" Hinata asked cleaning up the last of the blood on the floor.

"You should probably read it yourself." Sakura said with rising fury in her voice.

She handed Hinata the note.

It read-

_Dear Hinata,_

_Ever since the dance Saturday and seeing you in that beautiful dress I can't seem to get you off my mind. You've broken my heart several times before but I can't help but forgive you because I love you so much my dearest Hinata. However, my love is unrequited so long as that damn Gaara is in the picture! I sent this letter with the hopes that you'll give your love to someone who it really belongs with and not some stupid guy who thinks he's so high and mighty. I will give you one week to respond to this letter otherwise I will have to make drastic decisions._

_With Eternal Love,  
Sasuke_

Hinata folded the note and put it in her pocket.

"Are you going to respond?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to show this to Gaara first and see what he has to say about it." Hinata replied.

"Good idea but what if Sasuke does something before you get the chance to tell Gaara?"

"I don't know but I'm not going to let him do anything to Gaara." Hinata told her.

"What if he tries to do something to you? You could be in danger." Sakura asked, worry and concern spread across her face.

"Sakura, don't worry about me okay? I don't know what Sasuke is planning to do but I'm gonna stay as far away from him as possible." Hinata assured her.

"Okay." Sakura still had a look of doubt in her eyes but didn't say anything more.

Hinata was going to say something but the morning bell went off. "Oh no! We're going to be late to class." Hinata grabbed her stuff and started heading out.

As she took a seat Kakashi began class.

"Okay class because Thanksgiving is coming up I decided to have you guys do a project this week. It's due Tuesday of next week the day before Thanksgiving break. You can do one of three things; write a report about Thanksgiving with its origin and its cultural impact on other nationalities, you can paint or draw a picture of the first Thanksgiving with the Pilgrims, or create a short story about Thanksgiving. I don't care if it's fiction or not just as long as it's at least 10 pages front and back. It's worth 50% of your grade so I suggest you get started on it now." Kakashi said. He leaned back in his chair and pulled out one of his romance novels.

"Dirty perv you just wanna read your book." Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Detention Naruto." Kakashi said his eyes still glued to his book.

"Come on Sensei!" Naruto said.

Kakashi ignored him.

Hinata knew that if Kakashi was having his classes do Thanksgiving-themed assignments that the rest of the academic classes would too.

Sure enough Hinata was right and she found herself with three projects about Thanksgiving. None of this fazed her though. She could finish this all in two nights or less. What bothered her was the increasing sense of danger she felt whenever someone mentioned Sasuke or Gaara.

When the day finally ended she walked to her house. As she walked in her house she was greeted by Colene. "Hey you!" Hinata said dropping her stuff and picking up her puppy.

Colene's tail was wagging and she was licking Hinata's face.

There was a knock at the door. She set her puppy down and opened it. Gaara was standing at the door.

"Hey I was wondering where you were." Hinata said with a smiled.

"Hinata, I'm leaving Konoha for a while."


	7. Chapter 7: Wynner's Den

**_Chapter 7: Wynner's Den_**

"No... you can't." Hinata said.

"I have no choice. Some... things have come up. I'll be leaving later tonight." Gaara replied.

"When will you return? In a couple days?" Hinata asked in desperation.

"A year, perhaps two."

Hinata painfully inhaled. It was as if the wind was knocked out of her.

"But... what about... us?"

"That's what I have to talk to you about. The reason I'm leaving will prevent any contact with anyone, including you." His eyes were apologetic.

"Gaara I-I don't know what to say. I mean so many things have happened especially today-"

"I know, but no matter what, I still have to leave. I can't tell you why but I will tell you this- I love you so much more than you can even begin to imagine. This is one of the reasons why I have to leave, because I don't want it to involve you any further." He hugged her.

"But Gaara, I need to-"

"I have to go now. I love you Hinata. Remember that."

Before he could let her say anything more; before it could become any more unbearable, he rushed out to his car and sped off.

Hinata fell to her knees.

"Gaara..."

* * *

It was early Saturday morning and Hinata had just finished taking a shower.

Somehow she managed to finish all her projects due next Tuesday, but other than that she hadn't been to school.

No one had come over to see her either. Sakura had called once Friday but Hinata didn't feel like answering the phone.

She didn't want to speak to anyone but _him..._

As she went downstairs there was a knock at the door.

She got her hopes up and ran to the door elated.

_"It has to be him! He's back!"_

She opened the door only to be let down.

"Expecting someone else, I presume." Itachi said.

Hinata slammed the door in his face.

"Hinata, wait!" He called through the door.

"Why should I?" Hinata yelled back.

"I noticed you weren't at school all this week so I gathered the assignments and notes for your classes, so you don't fall too behind."

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't need you or your brother's so-called _help_." Hinata snapped.

"Hinata, please I wouldn't do anything to cause you any more trouble than Sasuke already has. Besides, don't you think I would've done something already?"

"I haven't given you the chance to yet." She replied.

"Look, I came here to help you catch up in school and to set things right, because last time we met we hadn't really got off on the right foot. Please believe me." Itachi said.

"I don't trust you!" She replied.

"You don't know me enough. Here, how about I take you out to coffee or something. I'll help you catch up with school and we can use this as a way to get to know each other. Besides even if I wanted to do anything I wouldn't do it in broad daylight and I wouldn't do it in a public place. So, please let me take you out for coffee." Itachi offered.

Hinata thought about it for a while.

Then she hesitantly opened the front door.

Itachi smiled. "See, was that so hard."

She ignored his rhetorical question. "I need to make a call so give me a second. You can sit in the living room while you wait."

She let Itachi in but she kept a close eye on him.

Hinata pulled out her phone and dialed someone's number. "Hey Sakura? Yeah this is Hinata. I was wondering if you could watch Colene for a little while, I'll pay you and- Oh okay. Well, I'll drop her off in a little bit then."

She hung up and put her phone away.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving my puppy here alone so I'm gonna need a ride to a friend's place to drop her off. Could you take me before we go?" Hinata asked.

"Sure." Itachi said kindly.

* * *

He took her to _"Wynner's Den" _which was the most popular coffee shop downtown.

Hinata recalled Sakura talking about it all the time. She would talk on and on about how much she loved it there and how it was a great place to flirt with college guys. Of course this was before Naruto and her and started dating.

"Ever been here before?" Itachi asked interrupting her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, no I haven't. I've heard about though, if that counts." Hinata said apathetically.

"Hehe! I think does in some ways. What do you want to order?" Itachi said holding the door for her.

"I'm not sure. What are their specialties?"

"A cherry caramel frappuccino topped with whipped cream and some chocolate syrup." He said matter of factly.

"I guess I'll have that."

"That makes two us of then."

After ten minutes of waiting in a line they finally ordered their drink and then sat down.

Whenever Itachi tried to make small talk Hinata would give it a one-word answer.

"So, I noticed Gaara hasn't been at school either lately. Do you know why?"

At the sound of his name, almost as if it were on cue, she burst into tears.

She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Hinata? What's wrong? Did something happen between you and Gaara?" He asked. "Here let's go to the car so we can talk about it."

He gently walked her to the car and helped her in.

"Sir you forgot your drinks!" A worker said. She came outside and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Itachi said waving her away.

He got in on the other side and placed the drinks in the cup holders.

Hinata was still crying but it was slowly stopping.

Itachi handed her a couple tissues that he kept in the passenger's glove box.

"So what happened?" He asked once more.

Hinata wiped away at her face and turned to face the black tinted windows debating whether or not to tell him.

She did. She told him everything that had happened from the first day Gaara came to school to Monday when he left, for good it seemed.


End file.
